james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destruction of the Hometree
This should be called "Destruction of the Hometree," not "The Destruction of The Hometree." "The" is incorrectly capitalized, and the first "the" shouldn't be there. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] What the Na'vi intended to do with Jake and Grace after binding them outside of Hometree. We see Jake and Grace restrained outside Hometree with knives being held to their throats in a threatening manner and we see Eytukan and the rest of the clan waiting for the RDA to arrive. Now, the script points out that the Omaticaya bound the two with the intention of threatening to slit their throats if the RDA fleet didn't back off, and since they attacked Hometree anyway, coupled with the fact that the Na'vi spared the two from an execution regardless, it was most likely a bluff. Some have argued that the clan left the two behind to perish in the fall of Hometree but I sincerly doubt that the clan would want their own home of 1000 years to fall to the ground just for the sake of crushing Jake and Grace. Also, the Na'vi wern't expecting Hometree to collapse on all of them. Only Jake, Quaritch and the RDA knew that Hometree would fall to the ground, not even Grace knew, proven when Jake tells her that Quaritch plans to blow the collumns in order to make Hometree collapse, she responds by looking straight at Hometree and saying "My God!" which indicates that she wasn't aware that Hometree was going to fall the ground. Even the Na'vi are overcome with disbelief when they realise that it is going to come falling down and squash a large number of them. The aftermath shows them in utter pain and disbelief, not disappointment that Hometree failed to squash Jake and Grace. The clan would never want Hometree to collapse for any reason, not even to kill two "traitors". It is obvious that the Omaticaya were threatening to execute both of them, even if they didn't plan on going through with it. 23:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Come on, responses please. 01:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree on some accounts. The first time I saw the scene I thought that it was those "don't come closer or else" -scenarios as well. Furthermore, if they was never any threat of execution, they weren't "saved" from it. :Another theory could be that they just took them as hostages with no intention of killing them (so no threat of execution). :And as we can't say for sure what they did we can't add the info as it would be speculation at best. These scenes with no words are always difficult as people see them in many different ways. :There has been cases when info hasn't been added even if it was in the script. For example the truth about Tsu'tey's fall to death. We added the part that says he survived the fall from the plane, only after the extended edition was released and it was seen in the film. :Anyway, thanks for starting this conversation and not edit warring (though one talk page would have been enough). You are my favourite anon on the wikia <3. --LuckyMan 00:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I only placed the message on Eytukan's page because I didn't think anyone would respond to the message on here. You want my opinion? I don't believe they were going to kill either Jake or Grace because if they did, well, they would've been dead, like instantly! I think they restrained them to show the RDA that "We've got your spies, leave or else!" and when they ran away, they did so without slicing their necks. 18:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Old message I know but I wanted to express my feelings on this subject. If it was a straight up execution, the clan would've wasted no time in killing the two Avatars, and I should point out that all the Na'vi civillians are hanging back, far away from where Eytukan and the clan's warriors are holding Jake and Grace captive so it couldn't have been an execution, otherwise the whole clan would be gathered there to witness it, and no one is looking at Jake or Grace, they're obviously waiting for the RDA fleet to arrive and preparing to defend Hometree against them. The two Na'vi holding knives to Jake and Grace's necks seem to be waiting too, and when the fleet eventually comes, they appear more defiant when looking at the fleet and holding the knives to the Avatar's throats, like they're warning the fleet to think twice about attacking Hometree or Jake and Grace will die, they were aware of Jake's mission as a spy for the RDA at that point after all so they were more likely than anything else just holding them hostage to show the humans that they have their spy and his accomplice. As far as the clan was concerned, Jake and Grace were in no danger at the hands of the RDA. The script also states that they were threatening to kill Jake and Grace if the humans commence their assault. RDASUX 05:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC)